ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Megatron's Halloween Special
Megatron's Halloween Special is a crossover series that takes place during the Multiverse's Halloween. Villains #Megatron (main character) - Clancy Brown (since Welker is busy doing Megatron in Transformers: Prime) #Queen Beryl (main character) - Laraine Newman #Kahmunrah - Hank Azaria #Visser Three #General Woundwort - Cirian Hinds #Snow Queen #Voldemort #General Parvo #Dr. Evil #Dr. Facilier #Dr. Greed #Dr. K #Dr. X #Dr. Doom - Mark Hamill #Dr. Blowhole - Neil Patrick Harris #The Phantom of the Opera - Crispin Glover #Maleficent #Jafar - Jonathan Freeman #Mok Swagger #Overlord of the Spiral Zone #Cut Man #Guts Man #Cats of Zero Wing #The Hood #Bad Rap #Ghostface #Count Dregon #Kaia - Laraine Newman #Undergrowth - Mark Hamill #Michael Myers #Jason Voorhees #Holli Would #Freddy Krueger #Emperor Gruumm #Master Xandred - Jeff Szusterman #KOMPLEX - Johnathan Adams #Ultron #The Frackles - Bill Barretta, David Rudman, Steve Whitmire, Matt Vogel, Bruce Lanoil #Toadborg #Macavity #James Taggart #Skeletor - Malcolm McDowell #Baron Dark #Baron Harkonnen #Baron Zemo #Baron Silas Greenback #Ebon #Father #Wicked Witch of the West - Tress MacNeille #Chucky #Nightmare Moon #Discord #Chrysallis #Mephiles #Aaron the Moor #Jadis the White Witch #Lord Zedd - Andy Serkis #Rita Repulsa - Barbara Goodson #The Wicked Queen #The Queen of the Crown #Psy-Crow - Jim Cummings #Mon-Star - Richard McGonagle #Mumm-Ra - Tom Kane #Evil Martin Brisby #Beautiful Day Monster - Bill Barretta #Luncheon Counter Monster - David Rudman #Jenner - Clancy Brown #Ratigan - Corey Burton #Frieda the Evil Stepmother #Professor Z #Miles Axelrod #Mordu #Mordroc #Mordred #Lord Nebula #Bizarro #Black Manta - Michael Dorn #Lex Luthor - Clancy Brown #Cruella DeVil #Captain Hook - Corey Burton #Yzma - Nika Futterman #Child Catcher #Queen of Hearts - Pat Carrol #Venger #Venjix #Wrath-Amon #Myzor #Wayne Cramp #Mean Mama - Eric Jacobson #Dr. Wily #Steele #Carface #Cat R. Waul #Kitty Galore #Warren T. Rat #Mr. Tinkles #Agent Smith #Shan Yu #Tai Lung #Diesel 10 #Chick Hicks #Sinestro - Scottie Ray #Mr. Sinister - Mark Hamill #Simon Barsinister #Dr. Claw - Jonathan Adams #Deathsaurus #The Hooded Claw - Tom Kenny #Dick Dastardly #Emperor Zurg #Lotso #Zorg #Davros #Zeebad - Tom Baker #Von Talon - Tim Curry #Nigel the Cockatoo #The Giant Magnet #Kent Mansley #Vampire Sam Manson - Grey Delisle #Vegetized Zombie Tucker Foley #Vegetized Zombie Jack Fenton #Vegetized Zombie Maddie Fenton #Vegetized Zombie Jazz Fenton #Vegetized Zombie Paulina #Vegetized Zombie Star #Vegetized Zombie Dash #Vegetized Zombie Kwan #The Commando Elite #Grimlord #Kilokahn - Tim Curry #Vexor #Nukus #Dr. Blight #General Blight #Silver Swan #Green Goblin - Kevin Michael Richardson #Winifred Sanderson #Sark #Gideon Gordon Graves #MCP #Darth Vader - Jonathan Adams #Bowser/King Koopa #Shadowmaster #Skullmaster - Tim Curry #Dracula - Peter Stormare #Aloysius O'Hare #Tzekel-Kan #Shao Khan #Shere Khan #Khan Noonien Singh #King Miraz #Jedite #Neflyte #Zoicite #Malachite/Kunzite #Blackhorn #Blackwolf #The Horned King - Maurice LaMarche #Abu Hassan #Bluto #Dr. Eggman #King Dedede #Gigyas #Tabuu #Octoroo #Dayu #Deker #Nos4a2 #Shendu #Lord Fear #Rumpelstiltskin #Mother Gothel #Boost #DJ #Snot Rod #Wingo #Acer #Grem #Vector #Syndrome #Faust #Thanos #Dark Surfer #Dormammu #Captain Black #Hordak #HighRoller #Inspector Javert #Gaston - Richard White #Clayton - Brian Blessed #Rourke #Vrak #Nekron (Fire and Ice) - Troy Baker #The Grand Duke of Owls #The Duke of Zill #Gnorga #Drake - Tim Curry #Aku #Sentinel Prime - Leonard Nimoy (archival recordings) #Severus Snape - Alan Rickman #Bellatrix LeStrange #Benson #Sa'Luk #Darth Maul #Master Malkor #Viking Leader #Hexxus - Tim Curry #Commodus #Sakharine #Ruber - Gary Oldman #Rasputin #Rothbart - Mickey Rourke #Zelda (Terrahawks Version) #Professor Screweyes - Udo Kier #Eris, Goddess of Chaos #Megamo #Messina #El Supremo - Brian Blessed #Prince Charming #Saddam Hussein #Boingo - Andy Dick #Clavious #Texas Pete #Pete - Jim Cummings #Napoleon the Pig #Mrs. Trunchbull #Mr. Thenardier #Mrs. Thenardier #Tex Hex #Cliff Vandercave #Prince Pyjamarama #Phineas T. Ratchet - Greg Kinner #Madame Gasket #King Mondo #Queen Machina #Ransik #Dr. Doofenschmirtz -(Been labled a laughing stalk) #Fleshlumpeater - Ray Winstone #Odlaw #Chairface Chippendale #El Seed #No Heart #Count Olaf - Jim Carrey #Aunt Figg #Dag the Coyote #Joe the Fish - Alan Rickman #Kim Jong-Il #King Goobot #Grundel - David Ogden Stiers #Grendel - Crispin Glover #Pharaoh Ramses #Ludmilla #Mr. Swackhammer #Countess Dracula #Claudandus #Thrax (Osmosis Jones Version) - Laurence Fishburne #Thrax (Power Rangers Version) #Darla Dimple #Harry and Marv the Wet Bandits #Evil Genius from Time Bandits - David Warner #BZ #Spirit of the Book (Narrator) #Flurrious #Moltor #Ivan Ooze #Makuta Teridax #Falcon the Falcon - James Woods #Billy Brennan #Gallaxhar #Other Mother #Plankton #Russ Cargill #Peter Ludlow #Sideshow Bob, Megamo's Halloween party organizer #Shredder #Dr. Baxter Stockman #The Joker #The Red Skull #Soto #Captain Gutt #Count Dooku #Sour Kangaroo #Black Knight #The Blue Meanie Leader #Loki #Poison Ivy #T. R. Chula #Ymir #Queen Maeve #King Slug #Queen Slug-For-A-Butt #Evil the Cat #Bob the Killer Goldfish #Brer Fox #Brer Bear #Osama Bin Laden #Zelda (The Swan Princess Version) #T-Ray - Tim Curry #Krulos #Dr. Piranoid #Lawrence Limburger #Tyrek #Cryotek #ManBearPig #The Headless Horseman #Lucius Malfoy #VIKI #Vicky Turner #Diana Holo/Cutty Sark (main character) #Sweeney Todd #Prince Lotor - Tim Curry #Captain Cold #Alameda Slim #Superboy-Prime #Grandmaster Meio #Xerxes #Satan (main character) #Mini-Me #Tex Richman #Dr. Scarab #Dr. Killemoff #Barney Stinson #M. Bison #Jessie #James #Meowth #Hannibal Lecter #Christine the Car #HAL-900 #ED-209 #Skynet Leader #Darkheart (The Spirit of the Book's Owner) #Long John Silver #Bunce #Boggis #Bean #Jack Spicer #Tenaya 7 #Dalek Supremecy #Cyber Leader #Megamo's son, Megamo Junior (original to this special) #DeFoe(Huntik: Secrets & Seekers) #Cyberface #El Tripaseca #Tymoniac the Psycho Hypnotist #Hellspiral #Xaztharr-Myn the Abominable #Wax Milage #Biomechanicrush #Dai Zenta #Hellhound #Lord Helspont #Morton Fizzback #The Monarch #Violator(Spawn) #Burqaman(Zibahkana) #Mindok the Mind Menance #Rassimov #Nemesis(Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs) #Van Kleiss #Tendo Kozunu #Lord Zemerik #Pinhead #Cobra Commander #Dio Brando #Charlotte(Puella Magi Madoka Magica) #Cybron - Jonathan Adams #Lazarus Slade #David Robert Jones #Sanga(Fist of the North Star) #Tormack(Galtar and the Golden Lance) #Ming the Merciless #The Deadly Six #Adolf Hitler #The Zodiac Killer #V. V. Argost #Meowrice #Zach Holo, Diana Holo's husband and love #Dr. Drakken #Dark Dragon - Clancy Brown #Stavros Garkos #Pizzazz, her Misfits, and Eric Raymond #Devimon #Genghis Rex - Neil McDonough #Fluttershed (SHED.MOV) #Scarface and Ventriloquist #Sakharine (Tintin: The Secret of the Unicorn Version) #Nelly Dean #Red the Cat Demon #Prince Charming (Shrek) #Zygon #The Riddler #Two-Face #Elphaba, the Wicked Witch of the West's cousin and Wicked counterpart #Cujo #Lyle Wainfleet #Percival C. McLeach #Andross #Alchemor #Madame Medusa #Hopper #Drej Queen #Sir Roadkill #Colonel Quaritch #General Mandible #Lord Farquaad - John Lithgow #Colonel Muska - Mark Hamill #Leonard Saber #Speckles #Enik #Scrappy-Doo (Scooby-Doo! The Movie Version) #Gargarensis #Mithos Yggdrasil #Krios #Fearless Leader, Natasha, and Boris Badenov #Miles Mayhem and all of VENOM #Saw Boss #Master Blaster (Kidd Video) #Tron Bonne #Albert Wesker #Herbert West #Maniac Cop #Darkstorm #Kron #Jason Derek Brown #Jose Fernando Corona #Berny Figueroa #Robert Fischer #Alexis Flores #Willaim Greer #Beacher Hackney #Elby Hars #Daniel Hiers #Yaser Said #Paul Erven Jackson #Andre Neverson #Fidel Urbina #Eric Toth #Semion Mogilevich #Ervis Mecolarri #John Kolbek #Glen Godwin #Victor Gerena #Eduardo Ravelo #Jose Saenz #Miguel Torres #Heather Johnson #Henry Menjivar #Archie Byrd #Yes Man(Silverhawks) #Shion Sonozaki #Rena Ryuuguu #Pluto(Silly Symphony's The Goddess of Spring) #Terumi Hazama #Mike Strauber(Truth or Dare?: A Critical Madness) #Baba Yaga #Devastator/Constructicons(Scrapper, Scavenger, Bonecrusher, Hook, Long Haul, and Mixmaster) #Dr. Fu Manchu #Maximus I.Q. #Great Leader of Shocker #Ambassador Hell/Garagaranda #Ikadevil/Dr. Shinigami #Colonel Zol/Wolfman #The Fearsome Four (Zorro: Generation Z) #King Zarkon #Zodiac Master (aka Woo Yin) #Masanari Tate/Yawaru #Testament #Justice #Judge and Jury of Vindictive Cats (Pluto's Judgement Day) #Mr. Gone #Satronica #Wade Michael Page #Dnepropetrovsk Maniacs #Abu Musab al-Zarqwi #Bane - Tom Hardy #Uncle Deadly - Matt Vogel #The Executioner #Augusto Pinochet #Shory #Minima #Kish #Cuajinais #Pocas-Tancas #Crimson Dynamo #Amora the Enchantress #Absorbing Man #Whiplash #Wrecking Crew #Mad Thinker #Lord Defile #Living Laser #Magneto #Klaw #Man-Ape #Graviton #Dragonous #M.O.D.O.K. #Atrocitus #Juri Han (Street Fighter) #Pruneface #Flattop #B-B Eyes #Sketch Paree #Itchy #Stooge Viller #Vandal Savage #Bloth (Pirates of Dark Water) #Dark Quico #Yubaba #Big Bad Wolf #Evil CJ #Ebenezer Scrooge - Jim Carrey (All because he loves Halloween over Xmas) #Hades - James Woods #Gilda #Doc Terror #Damien Thorn #Gargamel #Leezar #Cyril Sneer #Zartog #Talpa (Ronin Warriors) #Negaduck #Magica De Spell #Profion #Damodar #Victor Veloci #Oktavia von Seckendorff #Baron Praxis #Ronan the Accuser #Starscream #Thundercracker #Skywarp #Soundwave #Mandarin (Marvel Comics) #Metal Masked Assassin #Gertrud (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) #Abyss (Marvel vs Capcom 2) #Grey Gargoyle #Whirlwind #The Wink #Ommadon #Prime Evil #Shockwave #Astrotrain #Chauvelin #Cardinal Richelieu #Dr.Sevarius #Dr. Pretorius #Verminious Snaptrapp #Kraven the Hunter #Dr. Octopus #Mandarin (SRMTHFG!) #Madame Viper #Caledon Hockley #Juggernaut #Dr. Nosferatron #The Chameleon (TUFF Puppy Version) #The Chameleon (Marvel Comics Version) #Kraven the Hunter #Cluny the Scourge #Saturos #Menardi #Karst #Agatio #Blados #Chalis #GLaDOS #Alex DeLarge #Alex/Arcanus #Taskmaster #Lady Deathstrike #Dr. Silk (Ninjak) #Jeem Modeem #Sixshot #Captain Afghanistan #Deathbed Viral #Slaughterhouse Maximum #Papa Roach (Heroes Alliance) #Sigma (Mega Man X) #Destro #Baroness #Dr. Mindbender #Storm Shadow #Tomax & Xamot #Metal-Head #Lady Debonair #David Robert Jones (Fringe) #Backfire #Benito Mussolini #Sephiroth #Xehanort #Apophis (Stargate SG-1) #Annihilus #Baixo Astral (Super Xuxa vs Satan) #Kurei Mori #Eric Harris & Dylan Klebold #Professor Debilouman (Bunny Maloney) #The Professor (Huntik: Secrets & Seekers) #Surgeon General (Skinned Deep) #Plates (Skinned Deep) #Overlord (Savage Dragon) #Horde (Savage Dragon) #Kodachi Kuno #Jagi #Raoh #Souther #Lust #Malebolgia #Luban the Evil Leprechaun #Apocalypse (X-Men) #Mephisto #Electro #Lucia Von Bardas #Night Master #Hairball (Biker Mice from Mars) #Lordgenome #Devil Z (Transformers: Super-God Masterforce) #Galvatron, Megatron's future counterpart - Clancy Brown #Cyclonus #Scourge #Scorponok #Gailhart von Faust #Sea Hag #Montero #Monstro #Skeleton King #Mr. Freeze #President Stone (Astro Boy) #Ham Egg (Astro Boy) #The Pirates of the Sea (Nasty Max, Mighty Matt, Massmedia, & Sleazeappeal) #Blitzwing #Darkseid #Onaga #Daegon #Quan Chi #Shinnok #Kintaro #Noob Saibot #Mileena #Kano #Ermac #Hotaru #Sindel #Insecticons #Firelord Ozai #Jedah Dohma #Vilgax #Pazuzu (The Exorcist) #Butterball Cenobite #Female Cenobite #Chattering Cenobite #Blade (PuppetMaster) #Death Adder (Golden Axe) #Leatherface(The Texas Chainsaw Massacre) #Black Cross Fuehrer (Himitsu Sentai Goranger) #Lucy(Elfen Lied) #Tessai (Ninja Scroll) #Utsutsu Mujoro #Lord Himuro Gemma #Flogg #Slushhead #Optikk #Staghorn #Crita #Karatti #Contessa De Worm #Dirge #Thrust #Ramjet #Mindwipe #Skullcruncher #Weirdwolf #Samara #Baron De Ghost #Shishio Makoto #Venom #Ganondorf #The Penguin #The Lord of Darkness(Legend) #Sauron(Lord of the Rings) #Tighten #666(DC Comics) #Cy-Kill and his Renegades #Thuy(Miss Saigon) #Aa'une the Oligarch #Phelphor #Gingerdead Man #James Holmes #Killer Croc #Krarlahome #Anwar #Nasty Nasties #Jack Merridew #Mother Brain(Metroid) #Motherbrain(Transformers) #Strika #Phaeton(Exosquad) #Sheriff Terrorbull #Lord Hanek(Roswell Conspiraices: Aliens, Myths, and Legends) #Captain Kalus #Marie Claire(Tokyo Majin) #Yagyu Munetaka(Tokyo Majin) #Kaizen Gamorrah(WildC.A.T.S.) #Rugal Bernstein(King of Fighters video game series) #Joran van der Sloot #Carmen Sandiego (Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?) #Esteban Ramos-Cruz #John Schlump #Joshua Hoyopatubbi #Noxious(Skysurfer Strike Force) #Replicon(Skysurfer Strike Force) #Mayor Martinez(Zorro: Generation Z) #Sabretooth #Reishin(Kurokami The Animation) #Mondraggor(Pandamonium) #Anders Behring Breivik #Eddie the Head(Iron Maiden) #Annie Wilkes #Cheetah(DC Comics) #The Mayor(Action League Now!) #Solus(Breakdown) #Darkdeath Evilman #Loudimo #Fatina #Gun Moron #Seth Snot #Dusty Hater #Ralphscoe(The Son of Hades and Maleficent) #Prime Evil #Jareth the Goblin King #Jack W. Tweeg #Cain Nightroad #Isaak Fernand von Kampfer #Mr. Teatime #Claw of VULTURE(Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos) #Tall Man(Phantasm) #Darth Sidious #Alien Queen(Alien trilogy) #Seth(Street Fighter 4) #Hellrazor(Savage Dragon) #Doomsday #Rotti Largo #Dark Queen(Battletoads) #Robo-Manus #General Slaughter #Silas Volkmire #Cthulu #Yuck Mouth #Katsuhiko Jinnai #Queen Diva #Master Darque(Valiant Comics) #Pyramid Head(Silent Hill) #Caledon Hockley #Petra Fina Dagmar #Killer Queen #Ian Huntley #King Haggard #Turn X Gundam #The Wizard of Evil #Thanatos #Auileen Wuornos #Andrei Chikatilo #Atari Teenage Riot #Richard Kuklinski #Charles Mason #Dominius X #Lord Nazmul #Buxton the Blue Cat #War Man #Admiral Malkor #Creepox #Vrak #King Sombra #Mr. Burns #Bluefur #Bigs #Metal Alice #The Whelp #Matai Shang #Boris The Animal #Dr. Stanley K. Foot #Vinnina #Soloman Grundy #Lord Spite #Atalon #Lord Garmadon #Cole Fusion (Kung Fu Magoo) #Cazador #Miles Dredd #Dr. Thaddius Blakk #Voltar #Doktor Frogg #Red Menance #Doomageddon #The Children of Struilimiu #Reginald Stuart the Evil One #Maria Rossi #General Spidrax #The Hooded One #Ma'alefa'ak #Dr. Von Reichter #Evil Edna #Giganta #Commander Makara #Jeff the Killer #Hundred-Faced Priest Chaos #Adam Lanza #Sokol Camaj #James Ambrose #Zane Mason #SCP-682 #Bumper(Johnny Test) #Brainfreeze #Mr. Mittens #Greedy Humpty Dumpty #Predaking(Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters) #Herobrine #Forrest Blackwell #Commander Red and his Red Ribbon Army #Warhead(Vectorman) #Dzhokhar Tsarnaev #Tamerlan Tsarnaev #Dinoking #Ripslinger #Divatox #Jimmy Savile(paedophile) #Douchey McNitpick #Dr. Insano #King Dark #Apollo Geist #General Shadow #Shadow Moon #General Jark #So Dakki #Merasmus #Machestro #Wonder Man #Lord Hazanko #Nobunaga Oda(Sengoku Basara) #Thanatos #Deathstroke #Cesspool #Sunset Shimmer #Trigon the Terrible #Darth Nihilus #Francisco Franco #Dokka Umarov #Archibald Snatcher #Marchioness Morc #Overlord of Planet Sagar #Tactimon #Mordru #Black Spider #Captain Boomerang #Killer Frost #Harley Quinn #King Shark #KGBeast #Mariko (Elfen Lied) #Cy Sly & Bobo #Emperor Dark #Emperoro Mavro #Master Cyclonis #Lord Hater #Lord Darkthron (Youngblood) #General Xaviax #Flintheart Glomgold #Terrax the Tamer #Maldestrak #Destroyer #Satsuki Kiryuin #General Schwartz #Galbatorix #Dr. Thaddeus Blakk #The Sorcerer #Hannibal McFist #Decapre #Mecha-Boy #Captain Spauldin, Otis, & Baby Firefly #Death Mwauthzyx #Wolf (Nu, Pogodi!) #Don Skull #Ramlethal Valentine #Botan #Mukai #El Macho #Agram #Mr. Caractacus P. Doom #Terra-Man #Dona Cleotilde (witch form) #Draxor Drear #Abdurajik Abubakar Janjalani and his Abu Sayyaf jihads #Ali Abu Mukhammad and his Caucasus Emirates #Silver Lion #Hakaider #Bio Hunter Silva #Mozenrath #Aisurondo #Kilbero #Baron Garthikova Radovan Cevapiko McKomplexx #Sylar #The Car (from the 1977 Horror Movie "The Car") #Room 1408 #A Ouija board #Annabelle (The Conjuring) #Purge Activists #Happy Toyz "Green Goblin" Truck #The Nothing (Neverending Story) #Freddy Fazbear #Bonnie the Bunny #Chica the Chick #Foxy the Pirate Fox #Yokai #Captain Burger-Beard # Millicent Clyde # Dr. Octavius "Dave" Brine # Slappy the Dummy # Monkeybone # Masked Mutant # Zordrak # X-Skullothanu # Lt. Knightmageddon # Xanar (Stan Lee's The Mighty 7) # The Wizard from Dunyayi Kurtaran Adam (Turkish Star Wars) # Arpeggio (Sly Cooper series) # Ms. Pinster (witch form) # Trackman (from Putevoy Obkhodchik) # Saubarag # Hellmaster Phibrizzo # Tygus (Thundercats) # Octavio (Sly Cooper) # Abubakar Shekau # Lord Dominator # Zok # Zink # January Q. Irontail # Trey "Mr. Anime" Eric Sesler Plot Over 900 (and WAY over the limit of 666!) Villains and Satan are ready to celebrate Halloween 666! Inside the 666 city districts they were dancing in, Megatron, Queen Beryl, Diana Holo, and Satan celebrate with songs and music and dance! Halloween. Midnight. Alloway Kirk Street, Neo Sleepy Hollow. Cathedral. Narrated by the Spirit of the Book from the Care Bears Movie, the story begins at Satan's Palace, where villain Grandmaster Meio predicts Satan's future. Satan, in this future, will be killed by Saint Michael on Halloween. (Epiphany) Satan will have venegance and salvation by sending his Terminators and Daleks to Halloween City (You Talk Too Much/You Never Shut Up) and sends in Abu Hassan (Abu Hassan (song)) to the city. Meanwhile, The Phantom of the Opera takes Christine Daae by boat. (The Phantom of the Opera) KOMPLEX and Jafar talk about world domination with Satan. (Prince Ali (Reprise)) So do Dr. Blowhole (Purpoise Power Ballad) and his men. Megatron and Queen Beryl are chosen as main characters throughout the Halloween Story in the city of Neo Sleepy Hollow. They watch as the Giant Magnet kills several innocent vehicles. (Worthless) Megatron and Queen Beryl interview invited villain Barney Stinson on how to evilly laugh like him and invited villain Tex Richman on how to cause trauma. They then interview invited villain Inspector Javert on the stars. (Stars) Then Gargamel cooks and bakes them a Halloween-based cake. Jean Valjean witnesses the villains entering the cathedral. (Who Am I?) Then all the villains are in their usual tables. (Empty Tables at Empty Chairs) The villains try to ruin the opening ceremony of the fictional Autumn Olympics. (Poor Unfortunate Souls (Jonas)) Darth Vader becomes Master of the House, while Cruella Dreams a Dream. (Master of the House) (I Dreamed A Dream) Elphaba goes unpunished by her cousin. (No Good Deed) Optimus and his men try to hunt the witch. (March of the Witch Hunters) Dr. Drakken cuases nightmares for his archenemy Kim Possible. (Kim's Nightmare) Optimus tries to wake her up. Megatron and Queen Beryl kiss. (The Last Night of the World) Agent Smith entered the cathedral first, ending with Zurg and Zorg. Invited villain M. Bison, on the news, interviews Satan. (Hard Rock Hallelujah) General Woundwort and the Snow Queen sing in the city cathedral life after life. (Life After Life) Satan has passed the point of no return with Diana Holo by playing his bagpipes (Point of No Return) while the latter villainess, as Cutty Sark, sings Hannibal, mentioning the invited villain Hannibal Lecter, who is currently interviewing the Moogers. (Hannibal) The dance begins, and they dance! (Le Prince Masque du Caucasie) The dance is successful, and Halloween is almost over. The entire over-900-Villain Party, Satan, and the rest of the gang, sing a song from the Phantom of the Opera. (Prima Donna) But- Tam O'Shanter, a disguise of Saint Michael, shouts loud Cutty Sark/Diana Holo's name mistakenly. The villains chase him. (The Chase) Diana Holo is on her own (On My Own) while the villains sing a reprise of Prima Donna. The Wicked Witch of the West sings a song (Defying Gravity) while all the rest of the villains, after the song, sing a reprise of Prima Donna. Satan leaves the city cathedral Alloway Kirk. (This is the Moment) He wishes his girlfriend Lilith farewell. (In His Eyes) The story, said to Darkheart by the Spirit of the Book, ends with them singing with the characters appearing in his view. (One Day More) Quotes *Morgan Freeman: "Out in the darkness came Halloween, beaming our fear, and turns our dreams into nightmares. Tonight..." *Evil Clown Soldier: "Come closer..." *Morgan Freeman: "We see two villains entering Satan's Castle, both of whom are two archenemies of the Care Bears." *Spirit of the Book: "Well, Darkheart, it's time to celebrate Halloween." *Darkheart: "Halloween is not boring at all. Spirit of the Book, tell me a story about Satan!" *Spirit of the Book: "Very well. Once upon a time, Satan was discovering his future with Grandmaster Meio." *Satan: "Grandmaster, predict my future!" *Grandmaster Meio: "You will be killed by Saint Michael this Halloween...! That's all I see today." *Satan: "Saint Michael?! No!" (as Lilith arrives) *Lilith: "Calm down!" *Satan: "I'll have him!" (sings Epiphany) *SONG: Epiphany *King Goobot: "What's wrong?" *Satan: "Assemble my Daleks and Terminators! Halloween City is the most prosperous district in Neo Sleepy Hollow! Find the heroes!" *King Goobot: "At once!" *Hairball: "Sir, yes, sir!" *Lawrence Limburger: "Yes... Master!" *Bizarro: "Me assemble evil army for you, Lord Satan!" *SONG: You Talk Too Much/ You Never Shut Up *Wrath-Amon: "The army has assembled!" *Krulos: "Now is the time! For Bluto's brother! Abu Hassan!" *SONG: Abu Hassan *Spirit of the Book: "In the Opera Hosue District, there is a young lady named Christine Daae." *Christine Daae: "I hope Optimus would save me..." *Phantom of the Opera: "Come to me..." *Christine Daae: "Who is that?" *SONG: The Phantom of the Opera *Satan: "What should I do? World domination?" *KOMPLEX: "You're right, Master!" (enters with Jafar on his side) *Jafar: "Let me sing a song about Prince Ali!" *SONG: Prince Ali (reprise) *Maleficent: "My date is in there, Galvatron!" *Galvatron: "Then, go and get Jafar for us!" *Other Mother: "Why?" *KOMPLEX: "You're here, Maleficent!" *Dr. Blowhole: "Let me sing!" *SONG: Purpoise Power Ballad *Spirit of the Book: "I chose Megatron and Queen Beryl as the main characters, Darkheart." *Darkheart: "How merciless!" *Spirit of the Book: "Merciless indeed. They interview villain after villain!" *Megatron: "Welcome to the Megatron and Queen Beryl Show!" *SONG: Worthless *Queen Beryl: "Together we interview a few villains here!" *Megatron: "First villain to enter; Barney Stinson!" *Spirit of the Book: "They sit on the sofa, one after another. A Mooger is the butler." *Megatron: "Next to enter; Tex Richman!" *Queen Beryl: "Trauma, you say?" *Tex Richman: "Yes. I can already do harm to all the heroes." *Megatron: "Next to enter; Inspector Javert!" *Queen Beryl: "Can you sing?" *Inspector Javert: "I can." (sings Stars) *SONG: Stars *Queen Beryl: "Not bad, Javert." (hugs the evil inspector) *Megatron: "Last to enter; Gargamel!" *Spirit of the Book: "Gargamel cooks them a cake for Halloween!" *Gargamel: "Now let me see... Cooks!" (summons the rest of the bakers and cooks) *Mumm-Ra: "Mummy dust... Dough... Mustard... Garlic... Marmite..." *Skeletor: "Jellyfish, blood, black of night, old hag's cackle!" (laughs) *Hordak: "Stop laughing, my apprentice! Now, let me see... Custard... Poisoned Apple..." *Gaston: "And no-one gets a scream of fright in one's cake like Gaston!" (screams) *Wayne Cramp: (laughs maniacally) "And no-one is brave enough to taste it like Gaston!" *KOMPLEX: "Enough of this! Now, let me look... See... Rusted metal... Twisted metal, goo, urine, faeces, eyeballs, blue blood, vulcan blood..." *Makuta Teridax: "Enough of this! Now, frogs, rats, bats, cats, and one special surprise- The brain of Neil Armstrong, for he died two months ago, did he?" *Jean Valjean: "I witness all the villains eating and entering the cathedral one at a time! *SONG: Who Am I? *Chairface Chippendale; "Don't sit on me!" *Megamo: "May I have your attention, please. Since it was Evilland's B-Day I will thank you with this- a chandelier in pieces!" *Megatron: "Wow!" *Fluttershed: "Hey hey hey!" *Ursula: "Might it surprise you?" *SONG: Poor Unfortunate Souls *Darth Vader: "I had no choice but to become master of my house!" *SONG: Master of the House *Cruella De Vil: "I wish I'd seen him..." *SONG: I Dreamed A Dream *Elphaba: "Fiyero!!!!!!!!" *SONG: No Good Deed *SONG: March of the Witch Hunters *SONG: Kim's Nightmare *Dr. Drakken: "Oh, Optimus is coming!" *Optimus Prime: "I'm getting you out!" *Kim Possible: "What should I do, Optimus?" *Spirit of the Book: "In the cathedral, though..." *Megatron: "May I kiss you?" *Queen Beryl: "Sure!" *SONG: Last Night of the World *Agent Smith: "I first entered the cathedral, ending with Zurg and Zorg!" *M. Bison: "Of course, Satan." *Satan: "It will be!" *SONG: Hard Rock Hallelujah *Miles Axelrod: "And now, singing Life After Life from Dracula the Musical are- General Woundwort and his love the Snow Queen!" *SONG: Life After Life *Diana Holo: "Master?" *Satan: (sung) "Diana Holo, go away for the trap is set and waits for its prey!" *SONG: Point of No Return *SONG: Hannibal *Hannibal Lecter: "Of course! I love this song!" *Lotso: "Let's dance!" *Satan: "OK!" (Starts to play his bagpipes) *All Villains: (laughing, talking and wooing indistinctly as they dance) "Hoo! Ha ha ha ha!" *SONG: Le Prince Masque Du Caucasie *Satan: "Everyone! Assemble!" *SONG: Prima Donna *Tam O'Shanter: "Well done, Cutty Sark!" *Satan: "The chandelier's lights! They blackened out!" *Rita Repulsa: "Get him!" *Lord Zedd: "Yeah! Get him!" *SONG: The Chase *Diana Holo: "Get him!" *Inspector Javert: "24601!!" *King Sombra: "I hate this... Come on, villains! To the bridge!!!!" *Megatron: "CUT OFF THE HORSE'S TAIL!!!!!!" *Diana Holo: (Cutting the horse's tail with her bare hands) "I've got you-- GahhhHHHHH!!!!!!!" (lands on Satan's hands) *Satan: "Diana!" *Spirit of the Book: "As Diana cries..." *SONG: On My Own *SONG: Prima Donna (reprise) *Wicked Witch of the West: "Maybe I'll sing better!" *Elphaba: "How, cousin? How?" *SONG: Defying Gravity *SONG: Prima Donna (second reprise) *Satan: "Time to go home!" *Spirit of the Book: "And so, when Satan and his Halloweenish men leave the cathedral..." *Satan: "This is the moment..." *SONG: This Is The Moment *SONG: In His Eyes *Satan: "Farewell." *Lilith: "Goodbye." *Spirit of the Book: "And they all lived happily ever after." *Darkheart: "It's like the Robert Burns poem I read myself!" *Spirit of the Book: "Come forth, Satan and minions! Eleka Nahmen Nahmen Atum Atum Eleka Nahmen!" (repeated) (villains appear one by one, including Megamo and Satan!) *Sideshow Bob: "We are here!" *Sentinel Prime: "We all are here." *Makuta Teridax: "We are all here!" *Mr. Burns: "We are special this Halloween 2012! Now for the apocalytic eve--" *Apocalypse: "You mean me?" *Mr. Burns: "Oh, sorry, Apocalypse, I was--" *Megatron: "ENOUGH! Now, who has the singing to do?" *Javert: "I do!" *SONG: One Day More *Morgan Freeman: "Our fears have been victorious. However, good not always triumphs over evil." *All Villains: (laughing maniacally in clips) *Morgan Freeman: "All the villains have been successful. But this is the end... For now." Category:Halloween Category:Villains Category:Crossovers Category:Halloween Specials Category:Supervillains Category:Ideas